wowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Parche 1.11.0
Sombra de la Necropolis Flotando sobre Tierras de la Peste, la necrópolis conocida como Naxxramas sirve de base para uno de los mas poderosos oficiales del Rey Exánime, el temeroso Kel'Thuzad. Horrores del pasado y nuevos terrores todavía por descubrir se han reunido dentro de la necrópolis como sirvientes del Rey Exánime preparados para la invasión. La Plaga marcha de nuevo... Naxxramas es una mazmorra de 40 personas que será un regalo para los mas poderosos y experienciados jugadores como un reto épico. (inglés)]] General * El precio de olvidar los talentos ahora disminuirá con el tiempo. El coste de este será reducido 5 monedas de oro cada mes hasta un mínimo de 10 monedas de oro. * Conectarse de nuevo tras una desconexión del servidor ha sido mejorado, y los jugadores deberían de recibir raramente el mensaje "Ya existe un jugador con este nombre en el servidor" * Ventajas temporales de objetos (ej. venenos, piedras de afilar y ventajas de chmán para armas) se conservarán al cambiar de zona o al desconectarse. * Miedo: Se han cambiado los cálculos para determinar si los efectos de Miedo deberían romperse al recibir daño. El sistema de calculo anterior utilizaba el daño base de la habilidad. El nuevo sistema utiliza la cantidad final de daño ejercido, después de todos los modificadores. Además, la probabilidad de daño de hechizo para romper Miedo es significativamente inferior. Hay que darse cuenta que Miedo es tres veces mas difícil de romperse en un objetivo jugador que en un personaje no jugador, mientras que anteriormente no había diferencia. * Sanación periódica: Todos los hechizos que hacen sanación periódica tendrán su fuerza determinada en el primer lanzamiento. Cambiando la cantidad de bonus de sanación mientras dura el hechizo periódico no tendrá ningún tipo de impacto respecto a cuanto te cura. * Reflejo: Los efectos que causan reflexión no lanzarán otros efectos separados de su efecto principal (ej. Impacto, Descarga de las sombras mejorada, Secuelas, etc.) * Auras de hechizos u objetos con cargas: Estas auras ahora recordarán correctamente el número de sus cargas cuando entras o dejas una mazmorra, cambias de continente o te desconectas. * Todas las unidades controladas se titularán con el tipo de criatura. Todas las bestias serán referenciadas como Mascotas, por ejemplo (no importa como están controladas). Anteriormente no eran del todo concordantes. * Los hechizos beneficiosos y habilidades que afectan a objetivos múltiples ahora no consumirán recursos (ej. maná, rabia, etc...) si falla el efecto sobre alguno de ellos. * Hechizos con objetivos en cadena y habilidades (ej. Multidisparo, Rajar, Cadena de relámpagos) no serán lanzados si el objetos no se puede ver por el lanzador debido a sigilo o invisibilidad. * El modelo de transparencia de un personaje se ha modificado para arreglar un problema donde los personajes parecian tener un agujero enorme en su modelo. * El código de optimización conocido como "M2Faster" ahora esta activado predeterminadamente. M2Faster puede mejorar el rendimiento en escenas muy pobladas cuando "Animación sombras de vertices" está activada. Esta función puede desactivarse configurando M2Faster a "0" en el archivo config.wtg. ** Reduce el número único de permutaciones de verrtices de sombras que queremos utilizar en el rendering ** Redibuja los objetos un poco diferentes en algunas escenas para reducir el numero de veces que reprogramamos el hardware the sombras de vertices. PvP * Con el esfuerzo de mantener sus ejércitos en la batalla, la Horda y la Alianza se han puesto de acuerdo para mejorar las recompensas disponibles. * Se ha añadido un conjunto de armadura mejorado a los vendedores para los rangos de honor 7, 8, y 10. * Las recompensas de armadura para los rangos de honor 12 y 13 se han incrementado en su nivel y puntos de estadísticas. * ¡Se ha añadido el nuevo rango 14 de armas! Con intención de dar la misma diversidad a los hechiceros que ya disfrutan los cuerpo a cuerpo, hemos añadido nuevos objetos de hechicero y ya están disponibles para los Grandes Mariscales y Grandes Señores de la Guerra. Campos de batalla * Valle de Alterac ** Se han eliminado la mayor parte de los guardias PNJ. ** Puedes conseguir objetos de misión al despojar a otros jugadores. ** Se han reducido los puntos de golpe de las criaturas del Valle de Alterac. ** La ventaja que lanzan periódicamente los capitanes de cada facción se ha modificado a 20% puntos de daño. ** Mejorar las tropas con trocitos de armadura ahora producirá periodicamente el lanzamiento de una ventaja para mejorar el daño con hechizos y cuerpo a cuerpo sobre el equipo del General. ** Esta ventaja escala desde el 10% en las unidades de nivel Avezado, 20% en las unidades de nivel Veterano, y 30% en las unidades de nivel Campeón. * Garganta grito de guerra - Se han añadido unos leotardos épicos a los intendentes Escolta Grito de guerra y Centinela Ala de plata para todos los tipos de armadura. Estos objetos requieren el estado Exaltado con sus respectivas reputaciones. Clases * Druidas ** Estimular: Ahora este hechizo es una habilidad base de todos los druidas. Se puede aprender a nivel 40. Los druidas que habían aprendido Estimular de modo formal, ahoora tendrán Alivio presto en su lugar. ** Gracia de la Naturaleza: Ya no consumirás este efecto cuando lanzas un hechizo que haya producido instantáneamente Presteza de la Naturaleza. ** Alivio presto: Se ha añadido este nuevo talento en la rama de Restauración del druida, reemplazando Estimular como el último talento a 31 puntos. Consume las auras Rejuvenecimiento o Recrecimiento produciendo una sanación instantánea. ** Enfurecer: Se ha modificado la descripción para aclarar su funcionalidad. * Cazadores ** Contraataque (Talento de Supervivencia) - Todos los rangos de este talento ahora compartirán la misma cuenta atrás. ** Veneno de escórpido: Se ha aumentado su duración levemente. ** Se ha modificado la manera en la que se aplican los bonus de armadura y penalizaciones de la mascota del cazador, para conseguir el valor exacto del talento Armadura natural. Con este cambio se debería notar la perdida de un poco de armadura en algunas mascotas (menos de un 3 por ciento). ** Picadura de escórpido mejorada: Ahora se eliminará el aura de esta picadura (como estaba previsto) cuando una picadura diferente afecta a la víctima. * Magos ** Debido a cambios importantes en los talentos, los magos tendrán disponibles todos sus puntos de talento para su reutilización. El precio para aprender los hechizos reemplazados se ha reducido significativamente. ** Se ha añadido una nueva habilidad - Escalofrío invernal. ** Deflagración arcana ahora será instantáneo y ya no eliminará el efecto de Presencia mental. ** Evocación - Ahora está disponible para todos los magos (vía instructor), empezando a nivel 20. ** Crear comida ahora dispone de un nuevo rango (Rango 7) disponible en Stratholme. ** Resguardo contra la escarcha ahora tiene un nuevo rango (Rango 5) disponible como un objeto de botín en mazmorras. ** Escudo de maná - El daño recibido ahora será absorbido por otros hechizos de absorción (ej. Barrera de Hielo, Palabra de poder: escudo) mientras que antes solo se absorbian con Escudo de maná. ** Atenuar magia - Se ha aumentado la reducción de daño y sanación entre los rangos 3 y 5. ** Amplificar magia - Se ha aumentado el bonus de daño y sanación entre los rangos 2 y 4. ** Contrahechizo - Se ha corregido un error que hacia Contrahechizo irresistible. ** Agostar mejorado - Se ha aumentado la duración de Vulnerabilidad de fuego en 30 segundos. ** Ola explosiva: Se ha incrementado el bonus de este hechizo, recibido de hechizos que aumentan el daño con hechizos. ** Mordedura de frío: Este talento ahora siempre anulará la cuenta atrás de Resguardo contra la escarcha incluso si la cuenta atrás se había activado al lanzar Resguardo contra el fuego. ** Cono de frío: Se ha incrementado el bonus de este hechizo, recibido de hechizos que aumentan el daño con hechizos. ** Resguardo contra el fuego: Se ha incrementado la cantidad de daño absorbido por este resguardo en todos los rangos. ** Resguardo contra la escarcha: Se ha incrementado la cantidad de daño absorbido por este resguardo en todos los rangos. ** Poder arcano: Esta habilidad no se volverá a juntar con Infusión de poder. Si consigues ambos al mismo tiempo, Poder arcano tendrá preferencia. ** Se ha añadido una nueva misión a nivel 60 para los magos. Estará disponible en el Archimago Xylem en Azshara. ** El Rubí de fuego ahora tiene un precio de venta y puede ser desencantado. * Paladines ** Oración: Este talento no proporcionará incorrectamente un descuento doble al Sello de justicia. ** Bendición de luz: Ya no es posible para un objetivo el tener múltiples rangos de Bendición de luz. Estas múltiples áreas no tienen ningún efecto beneficioso y meramente causan confusión. También se ha solucionado un problema que impide seleccionar el hechizo cuando el lanzador tiene Bendición de luz. ** Bendición de luz: Ya no es posible lanzarlo inmediatamente después de un hechizo de sanación y retroactivamente proporcionar un golpe crítico. ** Iluminación: Ahora cuando lanzas varios hechizos de sanación muy deprisa, recibirás la correcta cantidad de maná recuperado por cada hechizo. ** Sentencia de orden: Ahora consume una carga de Talismán de héroe Zandalar. Además cuando el hechizo falla no hará el daño igualmente por error. ** Sentencia de rectitud: Ahora consume una carga de Talismán de héroe Zandalar. ** Sello de orden: Se ha aclarado la descripción. ** Venganza: Los golpes críticos de Sello de orden ahora pueden lanzar esta habilidad. ** Vindicación: Este efecto ya no será absorbido por Tótem derribador. * Sacerdotes ** Pozo de luz - Se ha reducido el tiempo de lanzamiento. Se ha aumentado el tamaño del Pozo de luz para facilitar el hacer clic sobre él; se ha reducido el rango de clic levemente. ** Control mental: Si lanzas Palabra de poder: escudo mientras controlas al objetivo mentalmente, el escudo aparecerá en el objetivo correcto en lugar de aparecer sobre ti. ** Espiritú redentor: Se han realizado una serie de arreglos sobre este talento: La forma de Espiritú redentor ahora tiene una animación de lanzamiento; Los sacerdotes que abandonen un campo de batalla prematuramente con este aura activada recibirán la desventaja de Desertor (como estaba previsto); Los sacerdotes con la forma de Espiritú redentor perderán el aura sin morir al finalizar un campo de batalla; Ahora funciona correctamente con el objeto Naipe de la Luna Negra: El Vacío Abisal, resucitándote después de que el Espiritú redentor se consuma; Si murieses bajo el agua el Espiritú redentor ya no mostrará una barra de respiración; el hechizo de brujo Drenar alma terminará produciendo un fragmento cuando el sacerdote cambie a la forma Espiritú redentor; Ya no tendrás que esperar 20 segundos para resucitar en un cementerio en tu primera muerte utilizando Espiritú redentor. ** Abrazo vampírico: Esta habilidad no curará por daño infligido cuando el objetivo no tenga vida. ** Guardia de las sombras: Este hechizo racial de los sacerdotes troll ahora funciona con Abrazo vampírico, Apagón, y Tejido de las sombras. Además, el daño de Guardia de las sombras no consumirá cargas del área de Poder inestable del Talismán de héroe Zandalar. El rango de Guardia de las sombras se ha ampliado para golpear a todo el que este en el rango de visión. * Picaros ** Detectar trampas ahora es una habilidad pasiva. ** Robar: Esta habilidad ya no lanzará efectos sobre tu objetivo. ** Hacer picadillo: El sonido de esta habilidad ya no se reproducirá dos veces. ** Esfumarse: Si cancelas tu aura de Sigilo mientras Esfumarse está funcionando, causará que Esfumarse también se cancele. ** Hemorragia: Los daños periódicos ya no consumirá cargas de Hemorragia. * Brujos ** Resguardo contra las Sombras ahora tiene un nuevo rango (Rango 4) disponible en un objeto de botín en mazmorras. La cantidad de daño absorbida por este Resguardo se ha aumentado sustencialmente en todos los rangos. ** Enlace de alma: Si tu mascota es desterrada, Enlace de alma dejará de funcionar hasta que Desterrar finalice. Además, la descripción de Enlace de alma se ha aclarado para indicar que solo funciona con el diablillo, abisario, súcubo, o manáfago. ** Maldición de agonía: El daño de este hechizo ahora continuará incluso si el hechicero muere o deja el área. ** Tormenta de brasas: Este talento ahora aumentará correctamente el daño que el brujo recibe de Hellfire. ** Llamas infernales: Secuelas ahora puede ser lanzado por este hechizo. ** Descarga de las sombras mejorada: Hechizos de daño periódico y hechizos que no producen daño ya no consumirán cargas de Vulnerabilidad de sombras. ** Quemadura de las Sombras: Si lanzas Drenar alma mientras este aura consume a la víctima, ya no conseguirás dos fragmentos de alma hasta que la víctima no muere. * Chamanes ** Debido a cambios importantes en los talentos, los chamanes tendrán disponibles todos sus puntos de talento para su reutilización. El precio para aprender los hechizos reemplazados se ha reducido significativamente. ** Anticipación: Se ha aumentado la probabilidad de parada en 1-5%. ** Se ha aumentado la duración de los siguientes hechizos - Tótem de limpieza de enfermedades, Tótem de resistencia al fuego, Tótem lengua de fuego, Tótem de resistencia a la Escarcha, Tótem gracia del aire - Aumentados rangos 1 y 2, Tótem de resistencia a la Naturaleza, Tótem contraveneno, Tótem piel de piedra, Tótem fuerza de la tierra - Aumentados rangos 1 hasta 4, Tótem de tremor, Tótem viento furioso, Tótem pared de viento. ** Se ha reducido el maná de los siguientes hechizos - Tótem abrasador, Tótem fuente de maná, Tótem corriente de sanación, Tótem Muerdepiedras, Tótem Estigma de escarcha, Tótem Lengua de fuego y Tótem Viento furioso. ** Hachas/Mazas a dos manos (Talento de Mejora) - El nivel de habilidad ganado con estos dos tipos de armas pueden ser retenidos si decides no gastar este punto de talento y volver a el mas tarde. ** Choque de llamas - Se ha aumentado levemente el daño periódico en todos los rangos. Se ha reducido el coste de maná en los rangos 3 hasta 5. ** Reencarnación mejorada (Talento de Restauración) - Se ha corregido un error donde la cuenta atrás en el rango 1 no disminuia correctamente. ** Furia elemental: La descripción ahora indica que aumenta el daño crítico de Tótem abrasador, Tótem de magma, y Tótem nova de fuego. ** Tótem nova de fuego: Este tótem incrementa la sanación con efectos que incrementan el daño de hechizos del chamán. ** Tótem derribador: Este tótem ya no reflejará el talento de mago Combustión contra el mago. ** Tótem corriente de sanación: Este tótem incrementa la sanación con efectos que incrementan el daño de hechizos del chamán. ** Descarga de relámpagos: Se ha reducido el coste de maná aproximadamente un 17%. ** Escudo de relámpagos: Algunos efectos de campos de batalla estaban consumiendo cargas de Escudo de relámpagos. Ahora ya no se consumirá ninguna carga. El rango de Escudo de relámpagos se ha aumentado para golpear a cualquiera en el campo de visión. ** Tótem de magma: Este tótem incrementa el daño con efectos que incrementan el daño de hechizos del chamán. ** Tótem abrasador: Este tótem incrementa el daño con efectos que incrementan el daño de hechizos del chamán. ** Maestría elemental: Si tienes este efecto junto con Lanzamiento libre al mismo tiempo, el efecto de Lanzamiento libre se consumirá primero. * Guerreros ** Ira sangrienta mejorada: Se ha cambiado para generar rabía adicional cuando la habilidad es usada. ** Revancha mejorada: Se han compensado los rangos, resultando en un adicional 5% para el último rango. Se ha cambiado la probabilidad de aturdir en 15/30/45%. ** Ira sangrienta - Se ha corregido un error que provocaba que Ira sangrienta costase el doble de vida. ** Aluvión: La descripción de este talento se ha ajustado para indicar que solo funciona en golpes normales cuerpo a cuerpo. ** Embate con escudo: Se ha rediseñado está habilidad. Ahora su uso consume 20 de rabia y el daño que hace se ve modificado por el valor de tu bloqueo con escudo. Sin embargo, el daño base se ha reducido. Ahora genera mas amenaza por rabia y mas daño por rabia que antes. ** Golpes de barrido: Este talento ha sufrido varios arreglos: Cuando se utiliza junto a Ejecutar y la segunda víctima está por debajo del 20% de vida, serán golpeados con un golpe de valor el máximo de Ejecutar. Si la segunda víctima no está por debajo del 20% de vida, serán golpeados con un golpe normal de daño cuerpo a cuerpo; Si esta habilidad no produce ningún daño entoncés no se consumirá ninguna carga de Golpes de barrido; El ataque extra generado cuando usas Torbellino ahora tiene el rango de daño correcto; Los ataques adicionales generados por esta habilidad ahora tendrán en cuenta la armadura del segundo objetivo. Objetos * Se ha añadido un llavero al juego. ** Nivel 1-39 = 4 casillas ** Nivel 40-49 = 8 casillas ** Nivel 50-60 = 12 casillas * Llaves permanentes de mazmorras. ** Llave de la Garganta de Fuego ** Llave de taller ** La Llave Escarlata ** Llave Forjatiniebla ** Llave de la ciudad ** Llave esqueleto ** Llave de celda de prisión ** Llave creciente * Se ha aumentado el tamaño de los paquetes: ** Paquetes de 20 ** Cuero (Ligero, Medio, etc.) ** Pellejo curado (Ligero, Medio, etc.) ** Fragmentos (Luminoso pequeño, etc.) ** Polvos de encantamiento (Raro, Ilusión, etc.) ** Pólvora cegadora ** Venenos de pícaro (Instantáneo, Entorpecedor, etc.) ** Materiales de pícaro (Esencia de dolor, Muerteflor, etc.) ** Paquetes de 10 ** Pellejos (Ligero, Medio, etc.) * Hemos recalculado el mecanismo para utilizar objetos en el juego y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que debería de funcionar de una manera mucho mas intuitiva, como aquellos objetos que no se pueden equipar haciendo clic izquierdo sobre ellos han sido divididos en tres categorías. Si utilizamos un objeto de una categoría en particular se lanzará un tiempo de reutilización compartido entre el resto de objetos de la misma categoría. Las categorías terminan con las cuentas atrás de los siguientes objetos: ** Pociones 2 minutos: Incluye objetos como poción de salud, poción de mana, poción de invisibilidad y poción de ira poderosa. ** Agresivos 1 minuto: Incluye objetos como explosivos, Pegamento muy pegajoso y Rayo descombobulador. ** No agresivos 2 minutos: Incluye objetos como piedras de salud, Aliento de dragón nocturno, Tubérculo de blancoria y muñeco-diana. * Muchos objetos que al equiparselos tenían una cuenta atrás, ahora no la tienen y tendrán una cuenta atrás por tipo de objeto. Por ejemplo, el Gorro de control mental gnómico ahora no debería de lanzar la cuenta atrás del Dije de Arathor. * Hemos revaluado los objetos específicos de cada clase en las recompensas de misión de Zul'Gurub y Ruinas de Ahn'Qiraj. Para dejarlos a la altura del esfuerzo requerido para conseguirlos hemos mejorado los objetos superiores a calidad épica. * Se ha actualizado la descripción de los conjuntos de Los elementos y Los cinco truenos para explicar su función. * El tipo de daño de la Antena de tonificación ahora es de Naturaleza, ya que nunca se intentó que hiciese daño físico. Ahora también mostrará correctamente su animación de lanzar fuego. * Maestro de esclavos Negrozón ahora soltará un botín apropiado a un PNJ raro. * El modo de ligarse el Amuleto de los Redimidos y Embozo de Maestría arcana han sido cambiados a se liga al recoger. * El Gorro de control mental gnómico debería de poder usarse solo en objetivos que no estén en combate. * Las bufas de mortífero estaban dando desintencionadamente mayores estadísticas que las que deberían de tener para un objeto de ese nivel, esto se ha corregido. * Se ha etiquetado correctamente la Fuerza de Uther como Se liga al equiparse. * El Tomo de divino derecho ha cambiado su función de regenerar manar de Equipar a Usar. * Se ha renombrado al Círculo Peridot (cliente en inglés). * Jabalies/Lobos de bajo nivel ahora sueltan carne de jabalí y carne de lobo con mas frecuencia que antes para facilitar la cocina * Se ha aumentado el tamaño de los paquetes de varios objetos incluyendo pieles, polvos/fragmentos de encantamiento y venenos/materiales de pícaro entre otros. * Las semillas de fresno ahora se pueden guardar en bolsas de herbolistería. * Toda la comida/bebida se puede tomar mientras estas silenciado. Anteriormente algún tipo de comida/bebida no podía ser consumida bajo el efecto de silenciar. * El Manto de los Fauces de madera ahora reproducirá los sonidos de inventario correctos. * El Espíritu de Zandalar no continuará persistiendo al morir. * Destripahombres Hakkari antiguo: Este objeto ya no se activará incorrectamente cuando el golpe mate al objetivo. * Distintivo del Guardaenjambres: El aura de Perspicacia de los Quiraji ya no mostrará ninguna duración. Se elimina cuando el aura del Distintivo del Guardaenjambres se elimina. * Garra negra del Destructor: Dejar de marcar a tu objetivo no te prevendrá de ganar el maná cuando el objeto activa su efecto. * Hoja de oscuridad eterna: Este objeto ahora puede activar su efecto con cualquier efecto dañino. * Bonus del conjunto Colmillo de Sangre: El efecto de daño del bonus de las 8 piezas no se activará (y romperá) con Gubia. * Fogatas: Estos fuegos estacionarios no crearán dos mensajes en el registro de combate cuando hacen daño. * Garra de previsión: Este objeto ahora funciona cuando el usuario es silenciado. * Naipe de la Luna Negra: El Vacío Abisal: Si tienes una piedra de alma, la piedra de alma no siempre tomará prioridad sobre el efecto de El Vacío Abisal. * Conjunto Furia de la tierra: Cuando se lance la ola de sanación en cadena a diferentes objetivos, ya no elegirá objetivos ilsesos. * Naipe de la Luna Negra: Dragón azul: Este objeto no se activará cuando realices una habilidad que no consuma maná. * Conjunto Enigma: El efecto de Respuesta al Enigma no se activará con otros objetos. * Regeneración de salud cada 5 segundos: Se han corregido los objetos con este bonus para que la regeneración de maná ocurra de nuevo mientras combates. * Piedra de poderío sagrada: El hechizo del bonus de este objeto ya no aumentara el daño hecho cuerpo a cuerpo contra no-muertos. El bonus de poder de ataque todavía se mantendrá como estaba previsto. * Huracán: Este arma estaba realizando daño de escarcha. El daño de escarcha se ha sustituido por probabilidad de activar un efecto de escarcha. * Implementos de los Nombres Prohibidos: El bonus de este conjunto tenía un error que no permitía a las mascotas realizar el daño base correcto. Ese error se ha corregido. * Muestras primigénias Hakkari: Estos objetos de Zul'Gurub ahora muestra en sus descripciones que clases pueden usarlos. * Pociones de rejuvenecimiento: Cualquier tipo de poción o consumible que propociona maná y sanación no podrán utilizarse hasta que tu vida o tu mana estén por debajo del máximo. * Togas de Perspicacia: El efecto de este objeto no perderá cargas cuando lances un hechizo que no cuesta maná. * Runa del Alba: Este abalorio no tendrá ningún efecto en daño ejercido cuerpo a cuerpo a un no-muerto. * Broche escarabajo: Nova sagrada y sanaciones de Choque sagrado activarán correctamente el efecto de este objeto. * Tenebrosa: La cuenta atrás de trasformar este objeto ahora es de 60 segundos. * Conjunto Sudario de tormenta: El efecto de Relámpago de este objeto ya no romperá tu Gubia. * Aura de hechizos de daño temporal: (ej. Poder inestable, Infusión de poder, etc.) Todos los objetos que ofrecen hechizos de daño temporales ahora están correctamente configurados para no provocar a otros objetos o hechizos conocidos del jugador. * Conjunto Los elementos: El bonus de este conjunto ya no se activara al intercambiar habilidades. * Conjunto Los cinco truenos: El bonus de este conjunto ya no se activara al intercambiar habilidades. * Conjunto Las diez tormentas: El bonus de Escudo de relámpagos lanzado sobre otros jugadores realizará su función correctamente de nuevo. Además, ya no será posible el conseguir mas de un efecto de Escudo de relámpagos de este bonus de conjunto. * Tótem de vida: El efecto se ha aumentado. * Tronadora: La cuenta atrás de trasformar este objeto ahora es de 60 segundos. * Ajuar de la senda oculta: El bonus de este conjunto tenía un error que no permitía a las mascotas realizar el daño base correcto. Ese error se ha corregido. * Pociones de sangre de troll: Estas pociones se han corregido para que la regeneración de salud ocurra de nuevo en combate. * Reflector de las Sombras ultradeslumbrante: Este objeto ahora puede reflejar el daño causado por el hechizo racial de sacerdotes trol Guardia de las Sombras. * Talismán de héroe Zandalar: El daño y sanación de este objeto han sido reducidos un 30%. En lugar de propocionar 35 de daño y 70 de sanación por carga, ahora proporciona 25 de daño y 50 de sanación por carga. Varios hechizos de paladín, Fragmentos estelares, y Escudo de relámpagos no consumían cargas de este abalorio. Todos esos hechizos han sido arreglados. Además, aquellos tótems que se han beneficiado de un aumento de daño y sanación, ahora también consumirán cargas (Tótem Corriente de sanación, Tótem abrasador, Tótem de magma, y Tótem nova de fuego) * Comer y beber: Ya no atravesarás una sila si te sientas a beber o comer. Profesiones * Pesca ** Se han creado nuevos Bancos de peces en Azshara ** Se han añadido bancos de anguilas en las orillas de Feralas, Tanaris, Azshara y zona sur de Valle de Tuercespina. ** El pescado hinchazo ahora ya no podrá encontrarse en basura. * Sastrería ** La Diadema de tejido orínico ahora tiene calidad superior. ** Se han añadido cuatro nuevos patrones de tela con resistencia a la Naturaleza en los comerciantes del Fuerte Cenarion para aquellos con alta reputación con el Círculo Cenarión. * Peletería ** Se han añadido tres nuevos patrones de peletería con resistencia a la Naturaleza al fantasma peletero de Silithus para aquellos que tengan alta reputación con el Círculo Cenarión. * Herrería ** Se ha reducido la cantidad de materiales requeridos para fabricar un gran número de armas que necesitaban núcleos ígneos o de lava. Amnistía negra, Furianegra, Mano de ébano y Ocaso son las armas afectadas. ** Se han reducido los materiales requeridos para la fabricación de los Brazales Hierro Negro y la Faja de anillas ígnea significativamente. ** Se ha reducido un tanto la velocidad de ataque de la Mano de ébano. ** El efecto del hacha Ocaso ha sido modificado de -60 resistencia a +15% daño de hechizo recibido. También se ha reducido la velocidad de ataque un tanto. ** Se han añadido tres nuevos patrones de herrería con resistencia a la Naturaleza en los comerciantes del Fuerte Cenarion para aquellos con alta reputación con el Círculo Cenarión. * Minería ** Fundir bronce, plata y hierro aumentaran la habilidad de minería otro poco mas de lo que solía hacer. * Encantamientos ** La receta de encantar armas a dos manos con mas agilidad ahora dispone de un brillo verde. * Alquimia ** Las Ofrendas de Arthas ahora utilizan la cuenta atrás de elixires en lugar de la de las pociones. * Ingeniería ** Se ha configurado la mecánica de las granadas y los morteros para utilizar el "Aturdimiento controlado" de tal modo que usando granadas junto con otros tipos de aturdir (como el Martillo de Justicia) debería reducir la duración en estado aturdido. ** Los materiales utilizandos en las cargas de zapador se han vuelto poco estables y ahora en ocasiones solo afectarán al usuario con un relámpago o fuego durante un periodo de tiempo. ** Para un jugador será mas sencillo salir del efecto Carga imprudente del casco de cohete. Este cambio se ha realizado para mantener la consistencia con otros efectos que controlan al jugador (Polimorfia: oveja, aturdir, Hibernar, etc...). Este cambio solo afecta a jugadores y no cambia contra monstruos. ** Cuando un paladín es reemplazado por su Gemelo malvado debido a una mal función de teletransporte, no pueden volver a su forma normal utilizando Escudo divino. ** Los Yetis mecánicos tranquilos ya no son únicos. Misiones * Se ha rediseñado la Capilla de la Esperanza de la Luz y ahora es un punto de misiones totalmente funcional. ** Se ha añadido un nuevo buzón. ** La capilla ahora es una posada. ** Se ha colocado un sistema de guardias. ** Se han añadido nuevos vendedores. * Se han añadido docenas de nuevas misiones en la Capilla de la Esperanza de la Luz. * ¡Se ha añadido un nuevo objeto LEGENDARIO! A new LEGENDARY ítem quest has been added!. ¡Alegraros hechiceros (y los druidas también)! * Aurel Hojaurea en el Fuerte Cenarion en Silithus tiene una nueva misión. * Nuevas misiones disponibles en Zul'Gurub y Capilla de la Esperanza de la Luz para conseguir encantamientos de resistencia para la cabeza y las piernas. * Se han añadido varias misiones de profesiones para permitir a los jugadores conseguir objetos con resistencia a la Escarcha. * Los libros de La Masacre deberían de conseguirse en cualquier ala. * Sangre de dragón negro campeón es ahora un objeto multi botín. Cualquiera con su respectiva misión de facción podrá conseguir la sangre. Reputaciones * Circulo Cenarión ** Se ha añadido una nueva misión en el Fuerte Cenarión para aquellos jugadores que quieran entrar en combate para conseguir, Distintivos tácticos y logísticos para reputación. ** Los textos Crepusculares encriptados ahora se apilan en paquetes de 250. ** Las misiones de combate para la serie de misiones Servicio de campo en Silithus ahora se reciben en lotes de cuatro (todos para la misma colmena). ** Los sobres para todas las tareas del Servicio de campo ya no son únicos. ** Los Documentos de obligación de campo sin firmar ahora necesitan prepararse por otros jugadores hacienco clic derecho sobre ellos. Esta acción tiene una cuenta atrás de 3 minutos. ** Completar la misión Servicio de campo tiene otra vez una recompensa de reputación. * Bucaneros Velasangre ** Se ha añadido una nueva misión repetible en cada una de las ciudades goblin como vehículo para aumentar la reputación con ellos (mientras que disminuye con la facción Bucaneros Velasangre). * Srs. del Agua de Hydraxis ** Se ha añadido una nueva opción a reverenciado con la facción Srs. del Agua de Hydraxis permitiendo a los jugadores conseguir la versión no consumible de Quintaesencia de agua. Instances y Raids * Se han eliminado los tiempos de restauración de las mazmorras. Incluye mazmorras, campos de batalla y raids. * Se ha iniciado una técnica de anti-exploit en ciertos encuentros (casi en todos los jefes de raids). Esta técnica previene a la gente de entrar en la mazmorra una vez el encuentro se ha iniciado. Si intentas entrar mientras el encuentro no ha finalizado, resucitarás fuera en la entrada. Iremos haciendo ajustes a las entradas de Núcleo de Magma y Cumbre Roca Negra para facilitar este cambio. Resucitar en combate, piedras de alma, reencarnar, etc, funcionarán sin ningún tipo de problema. Este cambio es fundamentalmente para las carreras desde el cementerio en las mazmorras. * Zul'Gurub ** Las misiones de armadura especifica para clases dadas por los trol Zandalariano de la Isla Yojamba ya no requieren Bijous o monedas para completarse. Las misiones de armaduras ya solo necesitan una pieza de Hakkari primigénio y una reputación apropiada con los Zandalar. ** Los encantamientos específicos para clases dados por Zanza el Incansable ya no requieren Arcanum (Libros) de La Masacre. Los requerimientos han sido cambiados a objetos encontrados dentro de Zul'Gurub. Habla con Zanza el Incansable para mas información. ** Se han reducido considerablemente los puntos de golpe de varios clanes portavoces (Portavoz Sangrapellejo, Portavoz Furiarena, etc). ** Reemplazo de armaduras Zandalarianas - Debido a los cambios hechos en las recompensas de armaduras de las misiones Dechados de poder, los trolls de la Isla Yojamba ahora ofrecerán reemplazar las piezas de armadura que se han perdido o eliminado. ** Después de una cuidadosa consideración hemos decidido añadir una tabla de botín adicional a los Sumos sacerdotes de Zul'Gurub. Los jugadores deberián de poder ver dos objetos además de las muestras cuando den muerte a estos jefes. ** Cuando Hakkar gane el efecto de Ira, Hakkar actuará como que ha conseguido ira en lugar de estar enrabiado. * Ruinas de Ahn'Qiraj ** Osirio el Sinmarcas - Ahora existe un nuevo cristal que será visible antes de que el encuentro de comienzo. Los jugadores pueden utilizar este cristal como cualquier otro en el encuentro, pero no puede volver a su estado inicial hasta que finalice. ** Reemplazo de conjuntos de armaduras de Ruinas de Ahn'Qiraj - Debido a los cambios realizados en las misiones para conseguir recompensas de conjuntos de clase en las Ruinas de Ahn'Qiraj, los jugadores podrán obtener reemplazos de las recompensas de misión perdidas o eliminadas en Celador Haro, Keyl Patacerce y Clamavientos Yessendra en el Fuerte Cenarión. ** Se han disminuido los puntos de golpe de todas las criaturas del encuentro con el General Rajaxx. ** Se ha disminuido el daño del General Rajaxx. ** Se ha acortado el tiempo de espera entre oleadas durante este encuentro. * La Flema de Ácido de la Princesa Huhuran ya no puede ser redirigida por el Tótem derribador. * Arygos en el Templo de Ahn'Qiraj ahora ofrecerá a los jugadores un teletransporte a la siguiente zona siempre que se cumplan las siguiente condiciones: ** Si los Emperadores gemelos han sido derrotados, Arygos teletransportará a los jugadores hasta su cámara. ** Si Ouro ha sido derrotado, Arygos teletransportará a los jugadores hasta la cámara donde hay dragones prisioneros. ** Arygos no teletransportará a jugadores que estén en combate. * Emeriss, Lethon, Taerar, Ysondre - Algunas de sus habilidades serán menos predecibles que antes. * Manitas Gizlock ahora puede lanzar Bombas cegadoras. * La Llave de puerta interior de Gordok ahora será eliminada correctamente si sales fuera de la mazmorra y estás vivo. Interfaz del usuario * Si el Maestro despojador asigna un objeto único a un jugador que ya lo tiene, o un objeto a un jugador cuyo inventario está lleno, recibirá un error y podrá reasignar el objeto a otro jugador. * El texto que envia un líder de raid al chat ahora tendrá otro color y tendrá la etiqueta Líder de la raid. * Ahora existe un nuevo canal de alerta para raids disponible para el líder de la raid y los asistentes. El texto que se envia por este canal aparecerá en el centro de la ventana para todos los jugadores de la raid. El canal se llama Alerta de raid y el texto puede ser enviado con "/rw", acrónimo de 'raid warning'. * Los líderes de la raid ahora tienen un botón de Comprobar Listo en el interfaz de raid. Esta opción también puede ser enviada con /readycheck desde la línea del chat. Un Comprobar Listo envia una ventana con el mensaje "¿Estás listo?" y los botones Si/No a todos los jugadores de la raid. El líder de la raid recibirá una respuesta en 30 segundos de todos los jugadores que no están listos o que no han contestado. * Los jugadores ahora tienen un botón de Info Banda en su interfaz de raid que funciona del mismo modo que antes lo hacia /raidinfo. Esta función mostrará un panel mostrando todas las raids a las que un jugador está registrado en lugar de mostrarlo en la ventana de chat. * Los jugadores en grupo ahora pueden seleccionar una opción que les permite reiniciar todas las mazmorras actualmente abiertas. ** Solo verás el botón de reinicio si eres el líder del grupo. ** El botón de la UI aparece si eres el líder del grupo, si tienes una o mas mazmorras abiertas, y si no estás actualmente en una mazmorra. ** La opción de la UI se muestra haciendo clic-derecho en tu porta retrato (como las opciones de despojar). ** Se mostrará una ventana de alerta indicando si estás seguro de reiniciar todas las mazmorras. ** Si eliges reiniciar todas las mazmorras, todas las mazmorras no raids serán reiniciadas a su estado inicial. * Resultado de búsquedas de subastas. ** Debería decir "Buscando objetos" cuando está todavía buscando resultados. ** Debería decir únicamente "No se han encontrado objetos" cuando ha completado la búsqueda y no ha encontrado ninguna coincidencia para ese criterio de búsqueda. * El botón de reparar en un NPJ que repara objetos, ahora repara todos los objetos que llevemos encima estén o no equipados. * Los grupos y raids ahora pueden marcar objetivos para su grupo/raid en el campo de juego. Un líder de grupo o líder de raid/asistentes pueden hacer clic izquierdo en el porta retrato de su objetivo y seleccionar un símbolo para asociarlo con ese objetivo. Todos los jugadores en el grupo/raid verán el símbolo seleccionado sobre la cabeza del objetivo así como en el porta retrato del objetivo. * Los jugadores ahora pueden activar "Ver objetivo de objetivo" en la sección de Raids y grupos en las opciones del interfaz. Cuando esté activado, cualquier jugador en un grupo o una raid podrá ver el objetivo de su objetivo en el porta retratos de este último. Puedes hacer clic sobre este para marcarlo directamente o lanzar hechizos sobre este mini porta retratos sin tener que marcarlo directamente. * Las bolsas que llevas encima ahora tienen un fondo marrón mientras que las bolsas del banco tienen un fondo gris cuando las abres. Estó permitirá al usuario diferenciarlas fácilmente cuando intenta intercambiar algo en el banco. * Cuando la reputación aumenta de un nivel al siguiente (Por ejemplo Amistoso a Honorable) el texto será mostrado en el registro del chat en lugar de en el registro de combate. * La ventana de grupo Codicia/Necesidad ahora mostrará un borde con un dragón dorado alrededor de los objetos que se ligan al recoger. * El líder de un grupo ahora puede reiniciar la mazmorra desde el interfaz. Si el grupo ha estado recientemente dentro de una mazmorra pero ahora esta fuera, el líder de la mazmorra podrá hacer clic derecho en su porta retrato para elegir la opción (donde eliges las preferencias de despojo) que "reinicia todas las mazmorras". Si se activa, todas las mazmorras no raid serán reiniciadas para el grupo. * Ahora todos los jugadores tienen llaveros automáticamente. Cuando un jugador recibe por primera vez una llave, obtendrá automaticamente un llavero que solo puede guardar llaves permanentes de mazmorra. El tamaño del llavero aumentará según el usuario va subiendo de nivel hasta 12 huecos a nivel 60. * Las barras de acción adicionales ahora tienen indicadores de rango. Si un botón situado en una barra adicional es de un componente con rango, mostrará un punto rojo cuando el objetivo esta fuera de rango. * Ahora puedes marcar a un jugador haciendo clic en su nombre desde el registro de chat y seleccionando la opción "Objetivo". * Los hechizos que tienen un efecto durativo sobre un jugador y tienen cargas como el Escudo de relámpagos del chamán, ahora mostrarán en su icono cuantas cargas le quedan. * Los iconos de efectos negativos activos sobre un jugador ahora aparecen con otro color para indicarlo. Las maldiciones aparecen en morado, enfermedades en amarillo, venenos en verde y mágicos en azul. Además, cuando un miembro de un grupo sufre de uno de estos cuatro tipos de efectos, su porta retrato aparecerá parpadeando con el color apropiado durante 30 segundos o hasta que el efecto finalice. * Utilizando la tecla B en el banco, ahora abrirá y cerrará todas tus bolsas y todas las bolsas del banco. * Cuando abras las bolsas del banco ya no se solaparán si no que aparecerán en un tamaño mas pequeño para poder acceder a todas ellas al mismo tiempo. * Se han añadido muchos Consejos del Día. * El procesado del interfaz se ha optimizado para los cambios de zonas. * Tus ventanas del interfaz ya no se cerrarán cuando cambias de zona. * Ahora puedes ligar la rueda del ratón a acciones de botones. * Ahora puedes religar la acción de captura de pantalla, aunque el botón de captura de pantalla no puede ser reasignado. * Cuando matas a una criatura, el registro de combate informará "¡Has matado!" * Recargar la UI requiere de una entrada del usuario. Añadido soporte para el teclado Logitech G-15 * Mostrará "World of Warcraft" durante la ventana de entrada/carga. * Mostrará la posición y estimación de tiempo cuando estás en cola a la entrada del mundo. * Una vez estás en el juego el LCD mostrará entre 1 y 3 pantallas (seleccionable utilizando los botones debajo de la pantalla). ** Pantalla de información del personaje *** Estadísticas del personaje (fue, int, esp, etc). *** Poder de ataque. *** DPS. *** Índice de crítico. *** Armadura. *** Recuento de munición. ** Pantalla de información en campos de batalla. *** Muestra "no estás en CB" cuando no estás en uno o no estás en cola. *** Muestrá una alerta cuando se lanzá la ventana de acceder al CB (Entrar o Esconder). *** Muestra las estadísticas del CB cuando estas dentro. ** Alertas de chat. *** Muestra información del chat cuando el usuario envía un "decir". *** Notificaciones cuando se han sobre pasado en una puja. *** Alerta cuando un usuario está ausente y sobre cuando será expulsado del mundo. *** Alerta sobre la actual selección de pantalla indicando que se revertirá en 30 seg.c *** Se requieren los drivers 1.02. del teclado. Mundo * Se pueden encontrar nuevos puntos de vuelo en Trinquete, Refugio Mariscal y crater de Un'Goro. * Nuevas rutas de vuelo añadidas entre: ** Vigía de Morgan - Villa del lago ** Poblado Sañadiente - Capilla de la Esperanza de la Luz ** Pico Nidal - Campamento del Orvallo ** Cima del espolón - Punta de Nijel ** Fuerte Cenarión - Bastión Plumaluna ** Fuerte Cenarión - Campamento mojache ** Fuerte Cenarión - Crater de Un'Goro ** Gadgetzan - Crater de Un'Goro ** El cruce - Trinquete ** Theramore - Trinquete ** Trinquete - Punto Talendris ** Claro de la Luna - Ramaespolón ** Hachazo - Valormok ** Sentencia - Poblado Sañadiente ** Campamento mojache - Poblado Viento libre * Se han ajustado varios vuelos para realizar transiciones mas suaves entre diferentes enlaces. * Los Trabajadores Colmen'Ashi, Tuneladores Colmen'Zora y Perforadores Colmen'Regal han sido reconfigurados para acelerar su reaparición. * Se ha revisado el balance de Lord Skwol, Príncipe Skaldrenox, Barón Kazum y Alto Mariscal Eje Torbellino en Silithus. Deberían de estar mas cerca en dificultad unos de los otros y ahora se han ajustado para un grupo de raid de 20 personas. * Se han reducido levemente en número la Plaga espeluznante de Buru el Manducador. * Las criaturas que se enrabian con poca vida ahora ya no se enrabiarán después del combate. * El grupo de criaturas antes del General Drakkisath enlazan amenaza de nuevo. * Se han corregido varios errores tipográficos en varias indicaciones de los guardias. * Unos pocos civiles que anteriormente asistían a los guardias ya no lo volverán a hacer. * Incendosaurio debería de dar la cantidad correcta de experiencia cuando se le mata. * Los Marineros de cubierta Aguasnegras no volverán a aparecer instantáneamente. * Ahora puedes pelar a los Puercos apestados. * Las cajas de la plaga con trampa de Stratholme ahora se identificarán correctamente cuando se utiliza detectar trampas. * Los Taumaturgos umbríos esqueléticos en Zahúrda Rajacieno no soltarán ningún tipo de botín. * El Emperador Dagran Thaurissan volverá a utilizar su habilidad avatar de la Llama. * La habilidad Fundir mineral del Artesano Goblin se modificará correctamente con Amplificar y Atenuar magia. * Los Protectores del matadero no podrán volver a ser asustados. Mac * El "Modo ventana maximizada" en una configuración de pantallas múltiples ahora deja algunas pantallas disponibles para el uso del escritorio. * En modo ventana, la posición y tamaño de la ventana es memorizada al salir. * Clic-Command en el botón de zoom en modo ventana mostrará una serie de diferentes tamaños estándar. * El escritorio no se volverá a mostrar cuando cambias entre diferentes resoluciones a pantalla completa. * Se ha revisado el soporte de Cinematic en sistemas 10.4.x para utilizar CoreVideo para grabar. * Se ha corregido un error que perturbaba el tamaño de la ventana de otras aplicaciones y los iconos del escritorio cuando se entraba y salía del modo de pantalla completa. * Se ha mejorado el procesado de los eventos del teclado y ahora ya no funciona como aporrear el teclado. * La variable "screenshotFormat" del archivo config.wtf permite al usuario elegir entre los formatos "png", "jpeg", o "tga" (Targa) para las capturas de pantalla. * Se ha corregido un error en el WoW donde pegar un texto multi línea desde el portapapeles daba como resultado un texto de una sola línea. * Se ha corregido un error donde en algunas situaciones los personajes internacionales no se podían copiar correctamente. * Se ha añadido un soporte condicional para futuras mejoras de rendimiento en OpenGL para OS X. * Se ha corregido un error que producía un posicionamiento incorrecto en la pantalla cuando usabas mods como CTWorldFrame, junto a efectos de pantalla completa como brillos y efectos de muerte. Corrección de errores * Ya no obtendrás daño por tiempo si mueres a manos de una desventaja de un jugador hechicero después de cambiar de zona. * Ahora recibes un mensaje si fallas al limpiar una desventaja sobre ti mismo. * Si Golpe heroico o Golpe de raptor fallan, tu golpe en el combate hará daño normal. * Se ha corregido un error con el posicionamiento del cursor en modos de video panorámico. * Saldrás del combate cuando Ira sangrienta finalice, a no ser que estés enlazado al enemigo. * El rango para Resurrección es el mismo si el jugador se ha liberado o no. * La súcubo del brujo no volverá a auto lanzar Seducción en una criatura con efectos de daño de tiempo sobre él. * Los subordinados del brujo ahora son correctamente etiquetados como subordinado al entrar al juego. * Las mascotas ya no pueden generar amenaza sobre criaturas en habitaciones encima o debajo de ellos. * Ahora se cancela Visión mental cuando el objetivo no está visible. * Los druidas transformados ahora mantienen la voz correcta. * Las cargas de los hechizos ahora son correctamente conservadas al cambiar de zona. * Las sanaciones del Abrazo vampírico de un sacerdote no mantendrá al sacerdote en combate. * Hacer clic-derecho en un Pozo de luz de menor rango mientras que un Pozo de luz de mayor rango está activo, no consumirá una carga. * Los iconos de fantasma ahora aparecen apropiadamente en el UI de una raid. * Las mascotas de criaturas amistosas ya no volverán a pegar ocasionalmente a la mascota de un jugador. * Los hechizos con área de efecto ya no harán daño ocasional a criaturas con las que no estás en guerra. * La habilidad Ejecutar de los guerreros, se atenuará correctamente cuando el objetivo muera. * Si un cazador muere justamente cuando una mascota es domesticada, la mascota no perderá sus habilidades innatas. * La habilidad Distraer del pícaro, ahora funciona correctamente frente a otros jugadores. * Se ha corregido un error que bloqueaba algunas habilidades después de ser asustado, encadenado o convertido. * Otros jugadores verán apropiadamente los cambios cuando activas la opción Mostrar casco o Mostrar capa. * Se ha corregido un error que no permitía a los personajes exceder el 100% de su regeneración normal de maná mientras lanzaban hechizos. UI Scripting * Cambios marcos XML - Ahora hay un nuevo atributo "clampToScreen", que no permitirá a los marcos ser arrastrados fuera de la pantalla. * Cambios botones XML ** La implementación de los botones se ha cambiado de tres fuentes de cadena, a una fuente de cadena con tres tipos de fuentes. Esto es mas eficiente, utiliza menos memoria y reduce la complejidad a la hora de definir un botón. Para dar soporte a esto, los actuales elementos NormalText, HighlightText, y DisabledText se han despreciado (aunque todavía funcionen en 1.11 para compativilidades de vuelta atrás), y se han definido nuevos elementos ButtonText, NormalFont, HighlightFont, y DisabledFont para reemplazar a los anteriores. * Nuevas funciones del API ** SetCursor() ahora se le puede pasar el nombre de un fichero de una textura de 32x32, así como un modo de cursor, o nulo para reiniciar el cursor. ** GetAddOnMetadata("addon", "campo") - devuelve el valor de los siguientes campos en el fichero TOC del addon: Titulo, Notas, Autor, Versión, y cualquier campo empezando con X- * Región Script Objecto - La región es el objeto base para todos los marcos, texturas y fuentes de cadena. Región también es el tipo de objeto devuelto por el nuevo método Frame:GetTitleRegion(). Región:GetObjectType() devuelve "Region", y Región:IsObjectType("type") devuelve verdadero si "type" es una "Region". ** Todas las regiones tienen las siguiente funciones miembro: ** type = Región:GetObjectType() ** isType = Región:IsObjectType("type") ** name = Región:GetName() ** frame = Región:GetParent() ** Región:SetParent(frame) ** x,y = Región:GetCenter() ** x = Región:GetLeft() ** x = Región:GetRight() ** y = Región:GetTop() ** y = Región:GetBottom() ** width = Región:GetWidth() ** Región:SetWidth(width) ** height = Región:GetHeight() ** Región:SetHeight(height) ** numPoints = Región:GetNumPoints() ** "point",relativeObject,"relativePoint",xOfs,yOfs = Región:GetPoint(index) ** Región:SetPoint("point" LayoutFrame "relativePoint" offsetX, offsetY) ** Región:SetAllPoints(LayoutFrame) ** Región:ClearAllPoints() * Nuevos métodos de textura ** ULx,ULy,LLx,LLy,URx,URy,LRx,LRy = Texture:GetTexCoord() ** isDesaturated = Texture:IsDesaturated() * Nuevos métodos FontString - nonSpaceWrap = FontString:CanNonSpaceWrap() * Nuevos métodos de Frame ** Frame:RegisterAllEvents() - For debugging purposes only! ** enabled = Frame:IsKeyboardEnabled() ** enabled = Frame:IsMouseEnabled() ** enabled = Frame:IsMouseWheelEnabled() ** región = Frame:CreateTitleRegion() ** región = Frame:GetTitleRegion() ** Frame:SetHitRectInsets(left, right, top, bottom) ** left, right, top, bottom = Frame:GetHitRectInsets() ** minWidth, minHeight = Frame:GetMinResize() ** maxWidth, maxHeight = Frame:GetMaxResize() ** backdropTable = Frame:GetBackdrop(backdropTable) - backdropTable will be filled in and returned. ** r, g, b, a = Frame:GetBackdropColor() ** r, g, b, a = Frame:GetBackdropBorderColor() ** Frame:SetClampedToScreen(clamped) ** clamped = Frame:IsClampedToScreen() * Nuevos métodos Button ** Button:SetFontString(fontstring) ** texture = Button:GetNormalTexture() ** texture = Button:GetPushedTexture() ** texture = Button:GetDisabledTexture() ** texture = Button:GetHighlightTexture() ** r, g, b, a = Button:GetTextColor() ** r, g, b, a = Button:GetDisabledTextColor() ** r, g, b, a = Button:GetHighlightTextColor() ** Button:SetPushedTextOffset(x, y) ** x, y = Button:GetPushedTextOffset() * Nuevos métodos CheckButton ** texture = CheckButton:GetCheckedTexture() ** texture = CheckButton:GetDisabledCheckedTexture() * Nuevos métodos EditBox ** EditBox:SetAutoFocus(isAutofocus) ** isAutofocus = EditBox:IsAutoFocus() ** EditBox:SetMultiLine(isMultiline) ** isMultiline = EditBox:IsMultiLine() ** EditBox:SetNumeric(isNumeric) ** isNumeric = EditBox:IsNumeric() ** EditBox:SetPassword(isPassword) ** isPassword = EditBox:IsPassword() ** EditBox:SetBlinkSpeed(speed) ** speed = EditBox:GetBlinkSpeed() ** bytes = EditBox:GetMaxBytes() ** letters = EditBox:GetMaxLetters() ** l, r, t, b = EditBox:GetTextInsets() * Nuevos métodos MessageFrame ** MessageFrame:SetInsertMode("TOP" or "BOTTOM") ** mode = MessageFrame:GetInsertMode() ** MessageFrame:SetFading(fading) ** fading = MessageFrame:GetFading() ** MessageFrame:SetTimeVisible(seconds) ** seconds = MessageFrame:GetTimeVisible() ** MessageFrame:SetFadeDuration(seconds) ** seconds = MessageFrame:GetFadeDuration() ** MessageFrame:Clear() * Nuevos métodos ScrollingMessageFrame - isAtTop = ScrollingMessageFrame:AtTop() * Nuevos métodos SimpleHTML - format = SimpleHTML:GetHyperlinkFormat() * Nuevos métodos Model ** filename = Model:GetModel() ** r, g, b, a = Model:GetFogColor() ** value = Model:GetFogNear() ** value = Model:GetFogFar() ** enabled, omni, dirX,dirY,dirZ, ambIntensity,ambR,ambG,ambB, dirIntensity,dirR,dirG,dirB = Model:GetLight() * Nuevos métodos Slider - texture = Slider:GetThumbTexture() * Nuevos métodos ColorSelect ** ColorSelect:SetColorWheelTexture(texture or nil) ** ColorSelect:SetColorValueTexture(texture or nil) ** ColorSelect:SetColorValueThumbTexture(texture or "texture" or nil) ** texture = ColorSelect:GetColorWheelTexture() ** texture = ColorSelect:GetColorWheelThumbTexture() ** texture = ColorSelect:GetColorValueTexture() ** texture = ColorSelect:GetColorValueThumbTexture() * Nuevos métodos Minimap ** MiniMap:SetArrowModel("file") ** MiniMap:SetPlayerModel("file") Categoría:Parches